Surprises In Love
by cheezstikz
Summary: Kagome Higarashi was excited to enter highschool. That is until she get's in trouble with her worst enemy, and to make matters worst,she get's paired up with him in a school play! What happens then?....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Entering high school was a big thing, especially for Kagome Higarashi. It's where all the drama happens, where you **really **begin your life. Well, that's what she thought before she walked through the doors of the school.

"AUGH! SANGO!! Everything's sooo boring! All the teacher does is," She ran in front of Sango and started imitating her first period teacher, "Okay class. Today, you'd be researching about the facts of artificial cells that human species has created."

"Haha." Sango giggled when Kagome rolled her eyes, "At least you don't have to deal with a teacher who mumbles everything."

"I'm so bored!! Why can't you be in my other classes??"

"Who knows? Maybe the principal decided to torture us both using different methods."

"Stupid teachers…"Kagome mumbled as she opened her locker. "You got your thing's right?"

"Yeah I-" Sango gasped.

"what's wrong?" Kagome asked when Sango didn't finish talking.

"That!" She pointed at a group of girls gathered around a popular kid.

"Psh. Sango…don't tell me you've never seen popular kids have fans…" Kagome rolled her eyes and shutted her locker, after achieving her next period things.

"No no! I don't mean they're **fans. **I mean….LOOK!" Sango screamed when they passed the group. Kagome looked over at the popular boy and gasped, dropping all her books.

"NO!" She screamed, so loud that it silenced everyone in the hall for a couple of seconds.

"Kagome. Shhh" Sango whispered when everyone started talking again.

"NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE! IMPOSSIBLE!!" She screamed as she pushed past the crowd.

"Wait. Where are you going? Kagome!" Sango asked as she, too went through the crowd.

Before she ot an answer, they already arrived at the centre of the group.

"Impossible." Kagome repeated, this time through a mumble.

"What's impossible?" The boy asked, smirking. Kagome turned her stare unto a glare.

"Why are **you **here?" She spat, making her words as harsh as possible.

"Why can't I be here?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Maybe because you dropped out of school 2 years ago?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, when she saw the ears she always liked.

"So? It doesn't mean I can't register back…" His smirk got wider when he saw her observe his features. "What? You like it?"

"What?" Kagome asked, now staring in his topaz eyes.

"Well too bad. Cause I'm already taken."

"What?" She repeated, this time screaming the word.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!_

"Oh no." Kagome said, turning her gaze to Sango, who stood behind her. "We're late for class!"

They ran to their second period, both not looking forward to their high school lives.

Lunch

Kagome and Sango sat together, both eating their lunches in the cafeteria.

"I don't understand it Sango." Kagome complained again. "Why this high school?? I wasn't planning on having any enemies."

"Who knows? Who knows?"

"Hey m'a ladies! Do you mind if I eat with you two?" Someone asked. Both Kagome and Sango looked behind them and saw a man, long black haired tied up staring at them holding on his tray.

"Uhh...sure." Kagome said as she shoved aside a little. This guy squeezed between Kagome and Sango, not exactly what Kagome planed, but it doesn't exactly matter does it?

"Well, I'm Miroku. What are you two fine lady's names?"

"I'm Kagome and she's Sango" Kagome said.

"Those are two fine names" Miroku said causing both Kagome and Sango to giggle. Suddenly, Sango felt somthing squeeze her behind.

"EEEEK!PERVERT!" Sango stood up and said,then it soon came with a SLAP!

"I'm sorry lady sango. My hand seem to wonder without my control" Miroku said as he scratched his head.

"Very well, it better not happen again." Sango replied as she sat back down. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"Well, well well. Look who's here. I thought this school was for people that get good grades! Not suckers." Someone from behind Kagome said.

* * *

A/N:i am bakk!! some of you might know me as inu-yshaa5220 onfanlib...but now that fanlib has died, i decided i need an account here! i wasn't planning on posting up my stories again, but sine i'm REALLY bored right now, i decided to edit them and re-post it. You might have noticed that a lot of things has changed...but dun worry, I'm only changing the part's i don't lie...please R&R..and comment too!! thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_That voice…that tone…it can't be!_ She thought as she turned around.

"K-Kikyo??" Kagome stuttered.

"Don't say my name like that!"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome turned back to her lunch.

"Don't ignore me either!" Kikyo walked up to her and snatched some of Kagome's hair.

"Ow! Let go!" Kagome struggled to release herself from Kikyo's grasp.

"Let go of her!" Sango demanded, while standing up.

"Shut up you freak!" Kikyo sent Sango a glare.

"Let go of me!!" Kagome screamed, as she started pinching Kikyo.

Not aware of their surroundings, everything soon became a fight.

"You bitch!" Kikyo screamed, holding the areas Kagome had inflicted on.

"If I'm a bitch…then what are you?!?" Kagome hissed as she reclaimed her hair.

"Augh! You're getting on my nerves!" Kikyo walked up to Kagome and brought her hand up.

"Kiki honey! What are you doing?" Everyone's attention gazed over to the interrupting noise.

"In-baby!! Kagohoe was making fun of me!!"

"Really? Don't worry Kiki honey…I'll deal with this, no need to stress over something so pointless."

Kagome stared in shock. Right in front of her eyes was her ex-best friend. Every physical part of him was the same, except he was manlier now. The ears, the eyes, the hair. Everything seemed to make Kagome even madder. _It's all because of her he turned this way._ Kagome thought, glaring at Kikyo.

"Now what did Hoeme call you?" He continued.

"She called me a bitch!" She shrieked.

"I did not!" Kagome defended herself, hoping he'd stand on her side.

"Shut up bitch." He glared at her for a couple of seconds then turned his gaze back on Kikyo.

"What else did she do?"

"She ignored me!! And called me Kikihoe!" Kikyo smirked when he glared at Kagome.

"Lies! I didn't call her that!" Kagome screamed when the boy started walking up to her.

"Did she do anything else that upsetted you Kiki honey?" He hissed as Kagome started back up.

"Yeah! She pinched me!" Kikyo cried.

"She WHAT?" His steps didn't slow down, only quickened.

"You want to see?" She started making sobbing noises.

"I-I didn't pinch her that hard!!" Kagome started speed walking, backup against the wall.

"You're going to regret what you did Hoeme." His eyes flashed from topaz to red.

She gasped when she felt something hard against her back.

"You can't run away now. Any last words?" He smirked.

"I-Inuyasha…stop it…" Kagome whispered.

"First you call my girlfriend a bitch, then you pinch her and **now you expect me to take orders from YOU?**" His voice raised as he shouted the last words.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome chanted in her head. _He can't hurt me.. he wont hurt me…He can't hurt me, he can't do anything to me._

"Yes. Now get out of my way." Kagome stared at Sango, who was struggling to get free from Kana and Kagura, Kikyo's 'followers'.

"What?" His eyes narrowing.

"I said, get out of my way!" She tried pushing him, but failed miserably.

"Take that back." He hissed.

Wincing at the venom in his voice, Kagome tried to hold back the tears threatening to come out.

_He has no right to tell me what to do…_ Trying to look confident, she took a deep breath and said,

"No."

The tears spilled over before his hand came in contact with her face. She tried not to regret acting confident when the sound echoed across the room, causing everyone to stare.

"What's going on here?' The voice was loud and demanding. Everyone's gaze seemed to turn to the person, marching up to the victims of the fight.

"HE SLAPPED HER!" Sango screamed before any one could make up lies.

"Who slapped who?' He asked, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"INUYASHA. SLAPPED. KAGOME." Sango answered.

"SHE CALLED ME A BITCH!" Kikyo screamed, holding onto Inuyasha's arm.

"HE CALLED HER THAT TOO!" Sango implied when the principle's eyes widened.

"SHE PINCHED ME!"

"YOU PULLED ON HER HAIR!"

"SHE CALL ME KIKHOE!" She screamed, staring at Kagome, who was staring at the floor.

"NO SHE DIDN'T! EVEN ASK THESE BYSTANDERS!"

"SHE SO CALLED ME KIKIHOE!"

"DID NOT!"

"SHE DID!"

"IF SHE DID, WHY DON'T YOU ASK-"

"WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?"

"WHY..NOT?!"

"Excuse me girl's but-" The principle tried to interrupt, but his voice failed to reach the now arguing girls.

"INU DID NOT THREATEN HER!!" Kikyo whined, stomping her feet.

"HOW DID HE..NOT THREATEN HER? NOT ONLY DID HE DO THAT, HE SLAPPED HER TOO!" Sango smirked at how retarded Kikyo looked.

"HE DID NOT!"

"HOW DID HE NOT?!? EVERYONE SAW AND EVERYONE HEARD. RIGHT?" Sango looked around.

"DON'T DRAG OTHER PEOPLE INTO THIS!!!!"

"GIRLS!" After shouting their names repetitevly, he finally gained their attention.

"YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU AND YOU! COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!" He screamed, pointing at Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Kana and Kagura.

"We did not take part in this ." Both Kagura and Kana bowed and left the room.

He stared after the girl's nodded once and turn around. "THE REST OF YOU STUDENTS, NOTHING HAPPENED HERE SO PLEASE RESUME TO YOUR EATING!"

Office

"Unbelievable. First day back in school and you're slapping people," He looked at Inuyasha, "Calling eachother inappropriate names," He looked at Kagome and Kikyo, "and causing a ruckus."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukori, but I only wanted to-" Sango started, but got interrupted when he slammed his fist on the table.

"I would like to get your names and your classes please?" The principle took out a piece of paper and sat down.

Everyone was seated around his desk. Inuyasha with Kikyo on the right and Sango and Kagome on the left.

"I don't think your should write our names down when clearly Kagome's the-" Standing up, Sango started walking out of the room.

"Sit down please." He looked at Sango once and turn his gaze towards Kikyo.

"Name?" He asked when Sango sat down, not turning his gaze.

"Kikyo Kobayashi. I'm innocent Mr. T!" She answered.

"Please address me formally, for I am your principle, not your father. Age?"

"16…"

A/N: If you haven't noticed, 16 isn't the ideal age for freshman..but please ignore that fact..xD I don't want them to seem too young for all this.

"Name?" He asked, turning his gaze from the paper to Inuyasha.

Rolling his eyes, he says, "Inuyasha InuTaisho and I'm 16."

"Thank you. Now how about you?" He looked at the irritated girl.

"I still don't understand why me and Kagome need to-"

"Name please" The principle smiled, ignoring her statement.

Groaning, she says, "Sango Yamamoto age 16."

A/N:…I 4got if Sango's last name was mentioned in the anime…sorry!

"Thank you. Now last but not least, how about you?" He looked at Kagome.

Staring at the floor, she mumbled, "Kagome Higarashi. And I'm 16."

After scribbling down all their names, the principle started talking.

"Okay…so why don't you guys tell me what happened in the cafeteria. Kikyo. You tell me what happened."

"Okay. Fine." She took a deep breath and started, "Well, I was happily walking, looking for a seat when I saw Kagome. We use to be best friend and I wanted to say hi. So I walked up to her and was like, "Hi Kagome! No time no see!" But you know what she said right back to me?"

"LIAR! YOU DID NOT-" Sango stood up, slamming her hand on the table.

"Sango! Please, let her-" He stopped talking and there was a short pause. "Actually, why don't Higarashi, Yamamoto and InuTaisho step outside while me and Kobayashi discuss in here?"

The three obeyed and stepped out of the office. _How…did I end up in the office? _Kagome asked herself when it was her turn to tell her story.

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h1 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:1; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-font-kerning:0pt; font-weight:normal; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

* * *

A/N: OMG…I AM SOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! IT'S BEEN WHAT?….A YEAR? SINCE I'D UPDATED!!! I AM SOO SORRY!!!!!! My excuse?…..hehe…well, I DID have hwk..but mostly, it was cuz I was too lazy..but dun worry, im gonna start writing now….btw, add me on ^^ im cheezstikz


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal,September 10th_

_I don't know how I got myself into all this mess…I seriously don't know. One second, I'm entering highschool, the next I get into trouble… Should I be blaming him? That, I don't know either._

_I told you in my last entry what happened on the first day of school right? The rest of that day went by…not smoothly, but 'okay'. Inuyasha and I argued a couple of times…after school. Kikyo…glared at me anytime when I was caught sight anywhere near her. Maybe it's fate that all 4 of us meet again…maybe this is what'll make my school life exciting. _

_Today wasn't any better than yesterday. I tripped over __some__…Inuyasha's leg during lunch. Everything splatted on Kikyo..and then…..you know what happened. It's funny how everything seems to happen during lunch. Mr. Tsukori wasn't happy when he saw the 4 of us in the office again….and worst of all, I had to all home for an extra change of clothes. Mama wasn't happy when the principle talked to her. _

_The principle warned the 4 of us that if we appear in the office tomorrow…we're busted for good. _

_-Kagome_

_Dear Journal, September 11__th_

_AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN?!?! HIGHSCHOOL LIFE SO FAR IS HORRIBLE!!! NOTHING SEEMS TO BE GOING THE WAY I PLANNED…_

_This whole day, I've been trying to avoid him. When I he's anywhere in sight, I'd move so that I wouldn't see him. I was so close…the bell rang…I ran to my locker, got everything…but. But. BUT. Sango appeared out of nowhere…stopping me. She stopped me…just when I was about to step out the door. I was OH SO CLOSE!!! She started spazzing over me avoiding her all day. I tried to explain…tried to tell her that I wasn't avoiding her…I tried…I tried….When I finally got the chance, I regretted saying it. I still regret saying it. Inuyasha was walking past us…he heard me tell Sango I was avoiding him..not her. __He came up to me…and-_

_Once again, I appeared in the office..3 days in a row… was __**real **__mad. I defended myself…I tried so hard! But he just wouldn't listen…The only difference today..was Kikyo. She was NO WHERE in sight ALL day! Only me, Sango and him got in trouble today…maybe I should try it too. Maybe I should try skipping school…but…_

_I have detention tomorrow after school…for 2 hours. My mom wasn't happy. She lectured me about hanging out with Inuyasha. I missed those days when she'd lecture me about __**not **__hanging out with him. I tried to tell her that it was __**him **__who got us into trouble…I also tried to tell her that I wasn't hanging out with him. But NO ON LISTENS! _

_My life is ruined…at least my high school life is…_

_-Kagome_

_Dear Journal,September 12th_

_I felt so out of placed today. It was my first time in detention…it wasn't scary...just…weird…_

_Nothing much happened today at school other than detention…Inuyasha wasn't at school, probably skipping detention. I have so much homework! And it's only the 4__th__ day of school. _

_-Kagome_

_Dear Journal, September 19th_

_I'm so depressed…SO DEPRESSED! I feel really….DEPRESSED. I'm stuck with him…for 4 months. Well, I guess __**he's **__stuck with me…. for four months. We got sent to the office 5 times today because we kept arguing. The principle got really mad…so he decided that the only way to stop it from happening was for us to get along. He's such a retard. _

_So now all of our classes are switched so that we'd be in the same class for…4 months. Maybe longer. It starts tomorrow…but the worst part is…every time we were caught arguing by the teacher, an extra day is added._

_I…wish….I wish that…all this would stop._

_-Kagome_

_Dear Journal,  
October 19__th_

_THAT'S IT! ALL THE TEACHER'S HAVE SOMETHING AGAINST US. THEY KEEP ASSIGNING GROUP __CRAP __._

_WE KEEP GETTING PARTNERED UP FOR PROJECTS…AND WE KEEP ARGUING! We argued over TREES AND PAPER today!_

_So we earned ourselves 69 more days….THAT'S MORE THAN 2 MONTHS! I'm so sick of this…I think I'll just move._

_-Kagome_

The office seemed like a home to them now. They'd see it almost everyday. They'd earn more and more days of their punishment every hour. Finally, the principle made a decision.

"It seems that this isn't working ne?" He finally asked, after glaring at the 2 for the past 10 minutes.

"Psh..does it-"

"I didn't ask for an answer InuTaisho."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't know what to do with you two. I tried detention…I tried partnering you two up…"

He continued mumbling about nonsense while Kagome and Inuyasha glared at eachother.

"EVERYTHING'S ORGANIZED MR.T!" Someone barged through the door, screaming.

The room was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Ahh….so you've assigned everyone parts?" The principle smiled.

"Ye-es…what is **she **doing here with my Inu-baby?" Kikyo hissed at the sight in front of her.

"Ahh…we were just discussing about the roles of Sleeping Beauty." His smile got wider.

"Sleepi-what?" Kagome asked, confused.

"You 3 were discussing about..the roles?? Well, no need for that, since I've already arranged it all." Kikyo pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Yes yes I know.. But we are still missing the 2 main roles, right?" The smile just got wider.

"Not anymore! I just made the decision that both me and Inuyasha should play-"

"PERFECT! BOTH YOU" He pointed at Kagome, "AND YOU" He pointed at Inuyasha. "SHALL PLAY THE TWO MAIN ROLES OF SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

Everyone but the principle's, jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!?!?"

A/N: …..^^….HAPPY VALENTIENS DAY!!!! Today shall be filled with love ne? So no one should get mad at me..xD I feel SO bad for not updating…im so sorry! *sad face*

Hey…I was wonderin…any of you DBSK fans? Cuz I AM…^^ and again, plz add me on …

Cheezstikz

Omg omg!!!!!!!!! So…whatcha think of this chapter? COMMENTS ARE LUVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
